1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a TSV interposer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A through substrate via (TSV) interposer is a device with electrical through vias that is inserted between one or more integrated circuit chips and a mounting substrate. The electrical through vias allow the integrated circuit chips to be electrically connected to the mounting substrate.
As known in the art, the electrical through vias are formed by providing holes in a front side of a silicon substrate, insulating the sidewall of the through holes, filling a conductor metal, such as copper, in the through holes by plating or the like, and then grinding the silicon substrate on its rear side to expose the other ends of the electrical through vias for further connection.
However, the prior art method has some drawbacks, for example, copper extrusion on the exposed ends of the electrical through vias on the rear side of the silicon substrate. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies described hereinabove.